Decisions
by satinsilversnowflake
Summary: As Fire Lord, Zuko has some important decisions to make.Will Mai ever find happiness?Will Katara look deep inside and decide what SHE wants?Will Sokka ever stop being Sokka? probably not A oneshot set post war.


_This popped out of nowhere after I read a fic about how Katara felt after Mai and Zuko's wedding. I really had no clue where it was going when I began to write it down just for the heck of it, so enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, however that can be fixed soon. mwuahahaha! _

* * *

She watched in horror as the scene before her unfolded.

Zuko had his back against the wall and reached into his sleeve to reveal a small maroon box. He lifted its edge ever so slightly, and the sunlight caught on something bright within. He quickly replaced it, and peeked around the corner. Mai was explaining a weapon technique to Sokka with a bored tone. He withdrew behind the corner again and waited, looking for the entire world like he was about jump off a sky bison mid-flight.

Katara quickly straightened behind her pillar once more. Her hair loops hit the sides of her face and her chest rose and fell with a sense of panic. It was happening. Now. She couldn't stop it. She wasn't sure how. After all the things she'd said . . .

Zuko wiped the sweat off the side of his forehead with his palm. He could still hear her talking about the advantages of such and such a something he didn't understand. This is it. He took a deep breath and prayed to Agni for help. Agni knows he'd need it.

Katara could feel her stomach twisting itself into cold, sour knots as she listened to Sokka and Mai babble, both oblivious. There was no way she was going to let him do this, but how could she stop it without making a complete fool of herself?

Mai placed her pouch of harmful projectiles on her belt once more and walked toward the corner where Zuko lay in wait, while Sokka followed with a smile the length of his face and a new shiny toy in his cupped hands.

Zuko straightened and ran a hand through his hair. He licked his lips.

Katara pressed the back of her head to the pillar behind her and closed her eyes.

Mai stopped suddenly.

Zuko stepped out from behind the corner.

Katara held her breath.

Sokka eyed the two-bladed dart before him.

"Mai, I need to – talk to you."

"Okay," she shrugged "right here?"

He nodded.

Sokka tested the weight of his new friend with that of his boomerang.

"Mai, I need to ask you something really important. We've been friends for so long and – and when I came back you were the only one that really cared about me."

Mai didn't know what to say or where this was going. She nodded at loss for a response.

Katara was raging a civil war within her head.

" . . .And I hope you know how much you mean to me. I –I-" Zuko wasn't sure how broach the next step. Then he stepped toward her and cupped her chin in his hand. He felt the need to kiss her, reassure her of their love before he started again. Or was he trying to reassure himself?

The civil war was halted as a red light and sirens went off in her head. Katara froze. Silence. Not. Good.

He held himself back and merely traced under her bottom lip with his thumb. He pulled away to reach in his sleeve. Then it hit him. He wanted to change the subject . . . run away . . . nosedive off the nearby balcony. Anything to get him out of this situation. He briefly wondered if this was what it felt like at the bottom of the ocean – no way out and a pressure all around you ready to smash you like a grape. He couldn't back out now, though. His eyes flickered about for anyone who could intervene or interrupt them, before he made the biggest decision of his life. There was no one but Sokka, and what reason did he have to object?

Sokka glanced up, suddenly all eyes and ears. Something important was happening.

Something in the back of his head asked him why he was suddenly panicking. Wasn't this what he told himself he wanted? Wasn't this what his Uncle – and the rest of the world – expected of him? He pulled out the box.

Something was getting in the way, something was just about to break - Mai could tell.

A single tear dribbled down Katara's cheek as she bit her lip – hard.

"Mai, I'd like to ask you something. Something extremely important –'

And Katara decided in that second that she was not going to stand by and watch this happen. No way in hell.

Zuko hesitated before slowly going down on one knee.

Mai gasped.

Katara took a deep breath.

Sokka wondered if he should quietly leave the scene.

" – would you, Mai-"

Suddenly, Katara leapt out and froze the golden band between Zuko's forefinger and thumb. He dropped it and it fell to pavement and rolled with a dull glassy echo. All eyes were upon her as she took a step forward and gently kneeled before Zuko. They stared straight into each other's eyes.

Mai's gaze flickered between the two.

"Zuko, I-I can't let you do this." Katara's voice was breathless and shaky

Zuko swallowed. Once again, he started to lose himself in the deep blue ocean before him, but the dark robes in the edge of his vision reminded him that Mai still stood there.

"Please – please-" she pleaded.

He slowly looked at Mai, and then looked back at the waterbender, tears threatening to spill. He realized something. . . . . . . . . . . he loved her. He desperately wanted to hold her and kiss away the tears, He wanted to make up for every way he had wronged her. He wanted to give her everything he had to offer. His whole life. The feelings were not new, but hadn't she been the one to quench his unuttered question? Wasn't she the one that had once threatened him his life?

"Why?"

"Because- I love you." She whispered.

Sokka felt very dizzy and promptly slumped to the floor. Mai began to chafe his wrists.

His breath caught in his throat. She loved – him. He slowly reached for the ring and melted the ice encasing it in his palm. It emitted a small hissing sound, followed by steam that rose into the silence above it.

"- but I already promised her father this and as Fire Lord I shouldn't go back on my word. But we could still revoke this engagement."

Katara could only nod and swallow, but quietly planned of Mai's unfortunate and icy fate, should she choose Zuko. He looked to Mai.

"Mai, what do you want?"

Mai looked back from the still unconscious Sokka. Her lips parted, when an outburst interrupted her.

"Just WHAT do think you're doing? Get your hands off of him! You filthy –"

Mai stood up to face an irate Suki, open fan in hand.

"I was seeing if he was OKAY. He just happened to fall and hit his head!"

Katara was a little taken aback; she had _never _heard Mai raise voice above monotone.

Suki's emerald eyes narrowed. "If you ever-"

Katara intervened, "Suki, Mai was just trying to help. I promise."

Suki slowly brought her fans in and knelt down next down to Sokka with a wary eye on Mai. Sokka sat up groggily.

"Suki?"

The five some stared at each other. Katara was kneeling before Zuko, who stood on one knee before Mai, who was crouched over Sokka, who was half lying/half leaning against Suki.

Zuko sighed and silently cursed his uncle for hurrying his proposal. Newly proclaimed Fire Lord that he was, he didn't feel much different than his 16 year-old self, barring the fact that he no longer wanted the avatar dead. Now he had to find a way out of _this _mess. It made Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom exporting pacts look fun.

"Mai, I need to know whether or not you accept this proposal."

Mai, who had returned to her original mask, blinked.

"The decision is up to you. Sure, my father would love to have his political career advanced, but I don't care."

He looked toward Katara.

"I understand the position you're in, and . . . Mai's right: its what _you _want." She looked into his amber eyes earnestly.

"How about you compromise . . . don't pick either of them. Pick let's say –" Sokka scanned the surroundings for another female and spotted Suki, who promptly gave him the glare of death. " Toph!"

Silence met his ingenious, or so he thought, plan.

"But, Sokka, I don't have-" he sighed in exasperation. "Never mind."

The silence resumed, and Katara began to wonder if she should have handled the situation differently. How else were you supposed to handle this sort of thing?

Suki actively tried to think of a solution.

Sokka wondered if this would last through dinnertime. He had decided to come to terms with the fact that his sister wanted to marry a fire nation prince – no, scratch that – _lord, _later. Then he would ponder the fact that people had to bow down to Zuko and call him _lord_, while laughing his guts out. Zuko was still coming to him for girl advice (as Sokka _did _seem to have a way with the girls). Well, had until now – the Toph comment had been pretty out there.

"Mai, its your family's pact – you have to tell me what you want."

"I said I didn't care."

"Well can't you at least _pretend_ to care?"

Mai's eyes flashed. Then she said flatly, "Okay, fine. You've been my best friend ever since we were little, but I was so confused after you left after the day of black sun. I didn't understand why you would leave everything like that . . . and then I met Shan. Shan and I really love each other, I can't marry you, I think that you would like Shan, he really cares about me and is sorta funny and knows when to be quiet around me, he doesn't hand me seashells, I hope that you and Katara live happily ever after, I'll come to your wedding, Suki needs to wear less make up, and I need to leave right now because I'm already late for my date thanks you people. This is the most you'll hear from me for the next two month's, so don't get too used to it."

And with that, she gathered her dark red robes in her hands, got up, and hurried down the hall.

Everyone stared after her in shocked silence. Suddenly, Katara launched herself at Zuko and they both fell over laughing. Suki dragged Sokka away with as little noise as possible.

"I never thought you'd feel this way."

"I didn't think I would either – until a couple minutes ago."

"Better late than never . . ." Zuko leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. When he pulled away, she kept her hand on the back of his head. She couldn't even begin to imagine life without him. With his free hand, Zuko slipped the golden engagement ring over her finger.

"I know that its custom in the water tribes to give you an engagement necklace, but you'll need to give me a few days on that one."

"What's this?"

"I don't know, its some earth kingdom custom: give her a ring or something."

"I still think it's beautiful." They both laughed, and their fingers entwined.

* * *

_And . . . I can't figure out why this page won't let me indent . . . . _

_How was it? Read and Review!! It'll only take, what, 45 seconds? You can do it! Press the little button!!_

_edited: thanks danyel, raawiyah, and chipfest!_


End file.
